The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus that prints a medical image in accordance with DICOM (Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine) standard.
A medical image such as an X-ray photograph is taken by a modality (i.e., a medical imaging apparatus). There has been developed technology for printing such a medical image on a medium using an image forming apparatus. A medical image is required to have high quality of black color. For example, a black background of the medical image is required to be deeply printed. Therefore, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-289237 (see paragraphs 0054-0064) discloses technology for finely controlling depth of black color.
In this regard, an image forming apparatus using electrophotography may have a toner save function, i.e., to print an image with a reduced amount of toner (developer) in order to reduce an operation cost. However, when the medical image is printed using the toner save function, the medical image may entirely become lighter. Particularly, a depth of black color may become lighter. Such a medical image is not suitable for use by a doctor in image diagnosis.